All that's Wicked
by elenamarie0801
Summary: Lydia Martin has always been baffled by her true nature-given the power of the Wailing Woman. Little did she know, her answer lies within the very blood that runs through her viens. Thrust into a world of Dark Creatures, Tricksters and Fey she finally finds out. The Summercourt is where she meets Isaac, her new personal guard along with her father Oberon the King of Summercourt.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, one like any other. Beacon Hills shopping complex wasn't overly crowded thanks to the fact that it was a weekday and Lydia Martin was taking full advantage of that fact. Piling a multitude of shopping bags into her car, the girl choose to ignore the very obvious truth, that they could all barely fit. Originally when she'd came here it was only for a new pair of shoes, that was until she found the matching hand bag which meant of course she had to buy the matching dress. All girls excessively shopped when they were stressed, Lydia was no exception. After all she was pretty sure she'd gotten a B plus on her history pop quiz today which gave her reason enough to stress in the first place.

Completely unaware of the change in atmosphere around her, the strawberry blonde kept her focus on the task at hand. Maybe she could toss some in the trunk, that oughta do it.

It wasn't until strong arms were wrapped around her torso, one over her mouth dragging her back until everything went fuzzy and black.

"Is that supposed to be her?" The warrior was incredulously peering down at the unconscious woman, his gauntlet boot nudging her. Seems like their gilmen hadn't been the most gentle. The strawberry blonde was soaked to the skin seeing as to make it to their world, they'd dragged her through the lake.

"And what in the name of Oberon is she wearing?"

One of the aquatic men shrugged his blue scaled shoulders. Sighing the wolf crossed his arms over his gold plated chest, jerking his head in the direction of the long corridors towards the royal chambers. "Get the half long off of the floor then. Let's go."

"Sir." All six of the gilmen hoisted her up on their shoulders and followed after Isaac.

The bumpy feel of a rocky road had emerald green eyes slowly opening. Her mind foggy from the unconsciousness she tried her best to concentrate on the sound of voices. What were they talking about? Half long? Were-were those scales? But just as soon as her eyes were opening they shut back as she fell back into a dreamless state.

The next time those same eyes opened she was laying on a cold floor. The weight of her clothes pushing down on her as she rolled over onto her back. Jeez her head hurt.

It seemed the Gilmen had a nasty habit of just dropping her, there was another long sigh coming him again as the aqua Fae missed the bed, and she was let go directly onto the marble of the bedroom. When they departed, Isaac took a moment to check her vitals.

And that was when she stirred."Hey, the halflings awake." He says amused, brows raised. "Welcome to the summer court."

Her eyes fluttered open, hands moving to run over the damp clothes as she sat up slowly.

She was in a room, one she didn't recognize. White marble floors, with pale furniture to match surrounded her. And when her eyes landed on the male leaning over her, she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he seemed to blend in so well with the rest of the surroundings.

She must be dreaming.

A brow titled upwards, and he wondered if she was under the influence. Snapping his fingers in front of her for a second he snorted.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard. Looks like they dropped you one too many times."

"Excuse you." She muttered, wrinkling her nose up when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Well since this was a dream, they must have clothes. "I need something to change into."

Halflings were just as demanding as humans. If she was supposed to be princess, at least she had the attitude. "All right, sending your hand maids then. Dinner will be soon." He informs standing. "If you need anything else, ask the help. I'm a warrior, not a butler."

Eyebrows furrowed together as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know for this being my dream, you'd think you'd be a little more charming, _dick_." She calls out after just as four girls around her own age came hurrying in.

"Dick-?" What did that have to do with anything? "Did you also want a male consort? I can send for one..."

This time a sly grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Now this was more like her kind of a dream. "Well if your offering." She teases, but not soon after the door was shut and the hand maids were tugging at her clothes.

**((Authors Note: Hey guys so if your reading this that must mean you've made it through the first chapter, so thanks! I know it's kind of rough and a bit confusing but I swear as time goes on your be able to under stand better the whole plot line and story.**

**Basically if you'd let to know better now Lydia Martin lives in Beacon Hills as a human banshee or whatever you wanna call it. Allison and Stiles are both with her in the "human" world. Isaac, Derek, Scott, Erica, and Boyd are all part of "Never Never/Summercourt". Though they may not come into later, but they are a huge part. In Beacon Hills werewolves do exist, and the group knows about them it's just the Alpha twins and a few other characters we made will become less confusing later on, I promise. **

**And by we I mean my friend Nia and I, we're the ones writing this and actually we've written like over fifty pages for it already, but they aren't edited yet and ect. So like I said I know it's choppy and awkward now but it will all make sense shortly, pinky promise. Just give it a little.**

**The next chapter will explain everything more and your get to meet some new characters. Btw these "new" characters were include characters such as Oberon, Puck, and characters from other mythical stories like the Chesire Cat and all this crazy stuff. I swear it will get much better.**

**The next chapter will be posted when we get /one/ review. It just helps to know that you guys are actually reading it and stuff. So yeah after one review the next will be posted. Be honest!**

**x-E))**


	2. Chapter 2

Wasn't there normally some unspoken rule in dreams that you couldn't feel pain? Because clearly no one had told the hand maidens who were lacing up the corset they'd put her in.

"No amount of fashion is worth this." She hissed out in a aspirated tone.

Finally they'd finished stepping back to allow the princess some space.

"Your meeting the high courts for the first time princess, you must look your best." One said in explanation holding up a pale blue gown for Lydia to step in. "First impressions are always quite important."

It was gorgeous she had to admit. All pale blue and creamy lace. It showed her shoulders, loosely hanging off of them. Next came the process of her hair, which after a quick dissuasion amongst themselves was decided would hang loosely around her face in soft waves of strawberry blonde.

So by the time they had shoved her out the door passing her into a new group of people which then led her into a larger room.

It was another wolf that had escorted her. Two to be exact. One with dark hair and cold green eyes, he was large burly and bearded, also in the same golden gauntled armor as Isaac had worn.

The other was smaller in height, dark skinned brown eyes and just as heavily dressed.

When the party reached the throne room it was big and wide, covered in white and gold.

Two very beautiful people sat atop thrones covered in golden vines and jewels of all sorts.

Crowns atop their heads. "King Oberon," Isaac says, he was standing to the right of the king, arms crossed as always. "Queen Taitainia, the Halfling of the human world." Oberon leaned forward, his own red hair cascading down over his shoulders did not at all hide the elven points of his ears. Taitainia looked displeased.

"Step forward the king say."

She could totally play this role, Lydia Martin was a born princess of Beacon Hills. The only difference between these two places were that back home she could actually breathe deeply without choking.

"Lydia Martin." She says aloud, before taking the few steps forward towards the tall chairs.

Holding her head high, chin up Lydia gave a small courtesy. "If you don't mind, I have a few questions."

Well, this ought to be good. Taitaina made a hmph sound, allowing Lydia to speak.

"Go on."

"Why the hell am I here? Clearly this isn't a dream and your men basically threw me on the floor not to mention the curly haired one basically sexually harassed me." She says, arms gesturing wildly before crossing over her chest. "I would like to go home and if you don't take me just know my parents will have the best police out searching for me."

"What? I was checking your vitals, you were the one asking me to conso-" Oberon set him with a glare and it shut him right up.

"Halfling, mind your tongue."Oberon speaks, his voice echoing throughout the hall of the throne room. "You are here, because it is time to accept your role as summer princess. No human will find you here. Your 'police', are not even looking. There is a changeling in your place."

Emerald hues turned into slits as she took an angry step forward. "Do not try and tell me what I must do." Who the hell did this man think he was? "I'm not going to sit around here playing dress up in some fairy town. I have school, shopping, a boy friend for gods sake. I demand you take me home right now."

Taitainia was not having it, one wave of her finger and vines snaked their way up and around Lydia's wrists, pulling her down to her knees and forcing her to bow. "Know your place. The human world has I'll mannered you, do not speak to your father in that tone."

This was not happening, this wasn't real. Tears began streaming down her face, warm trails against her cool skin. "Let me go, please." Though this time her eyes focuses on the male in gold next to the thrones. He brought her here, maybe he could take her back?

"That is better." Taitainia released her, Isaac looked on, he was used to this sortnof thing after all. "Captain'" the queen says. Isaac turned to her. "As alpha of tour team, we entrust Oberon's daughter to you. You are to watch over and care for her."

The look on his face was clear that he wanted to protest, but he knew better than that. It was the king who spoke next.

"Your lessons begin tomorrow Lydia, he will see you to you room."

The vines slowly slithered back, leaving her free but with harsh red marks as a reminder. All of this made no sense, but clearly they wouldn't help her. So maybe she could get him to.

Watching him move closer to her, Lydia fell in step, still wiping at the water lines on her face. "Are they always like that?" She asks him, her eyes shining bright. "Is he really my father?"

"No, the king and queen are actually quite pleasant." Isaac responds, the metal of his armor clinking as he moved. "But they demand respect at all times." The next question made him shrug. "Well yes, that is why you are princess."

"And you are?" She had stopped walking now, they were in a long hall way with detailed portraits all along the walls. "I mean if your my body guard I should at least know your name."

"Isaac." He says, and when she stopped, he did as well, but he looked at her with slight irritation. "You cannot stop in the middle of the hallway. Hurry up."

Instead of moving like she was told to do, Lydia stood her ground, showcasing her well known stubbornness. "Last name please?"

He stared at her. "...Last name?" Oh that was right, humans usually carried an assortment of different names to refer to themselves.

"I do not have one."

This time she couldn't help the surprised look that graced her features. "Well Isaac, what do you do here?" Clearly the gold armor was a bit of a give away. But the more she knew about this place, the better chance she'd have of getting out of it.

"Protect the palace, it would seem that my duty also includes protecting you. Summer court is responsible for keeping the balance of seasons within your world. Winter does the same." He attempts to explain.

Interesting, so if these people didn't end up being delusional then it would seem they actually were powerful. "Princess Lydia does have a lovely ring to it now doesn't it?"

"Whatever you say, now princess, your room." The wolf sweeps a hand towards the direction they had originally been heading. "Unless there is anything else you'd like to add."

Only smiling at him, Lydia brushed past him in the direction he'd gestured for her to move in. "Of course." She says in cheery agreement because Lydia Martin was going to go home. Rather it took a week or a month she'd find a way. Because all she had to do was make warrior boy fall in love with her, and what was the price of one boys broken heart when held to the light of her freedom.

Sighing yet again, he followed down the hall after her. Of course, the babysitting role, he should have foresaw this outcome.

Stopping short of the large wooden door that blocked her room Lydia turned and gave a small curtsy. Her green eyes shone bright in the moonlight casting through the windows above them. "You know I trust you, it's strange. But out of everyone I've met so far I trust you most." And then she was swiftly turning on her heel and pushing the door open. But just before it closed she smiled one more time. "Goodnight Isaac."

Trust the one she had accused of sexual harrasment? He didn't know what she was trying to pull with her kind words but he told himself he wouldn't fall for it.

He did take note however, that he could see the Fae in her. Oberon's daughter indeed for she was beautiful. When the door closed, Isaac turned his back to it, and stood at a ready as her guard.

**((Chapter two it lives!**

**I'm surprised that people are actually reading this and beyond happy that they're even enjoying it!**

**Chapter three will get posted once one more review happens, so basically every time I get a review another chapter will come out!**

**BE HONEST AND LET ME KNOW THOUGHTS, QUESTIONS ECT ECT**

**-E))**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd be a complete lie if Lydia had told anyone that she didn't feel a deep pang of disappointment in the morning when her eyes finally opened. Some small part of her was still holding onto the hope that this was all just a terrible dream that would eventually end.

So of course when the hand maidens showed up to help dress her that morning she merely glared at each of them as if it was their fault.

Standing still she allowed her hair to be twisted into a long braid that would hang down her back, a few lose pieces framing her hair. But thankfully no corset was needed today and instead they had her wear a more casual gown of pale shades of pink.

"Your ready Miss." Came one of the reassuring hand maidens voices as they pushed her towards the door. "Go on now."

Awkwardly she opened her door only to see a familiar voice. "Your still here?" Came her surprised tone of voice. "It's been well over ten hours."

Isaac turned to regard her, looking as chipper as he had the day before. "Of course, I'm meant to guard you, that means even through the night. You ask that as if its weird."

Because it is weird, very weird. "Don't you need sleep though?"

"Sometimes." Came the reply. "I'm to take you to breakfast, so hurry."

With a purse of full pink lips, Lydia only nodded her head in understanding. "Lead the way then, I'm starving."

Turning to do just that, Isaac lead her dutifully towards the breakfast hall. Oberon and Taitania had their seat's at the very front of the room, a fawn ran over to pull out Lydia's chair on hooves feet and Isaac stood ever alert at her table.

Lydia did her best to pretend she wasn't out right gawking at the furry two legged creature, but you couldn't really blame her. "I know you've gotta be hungry and your making me uncomfortable so sit and eat." She says leaning over to pull a chair free from the table.

The fawn grinned at Lydia before clopping away to serve the King and Queen.

"I cannot, it would be inappropriate. I will eat later to day." But, he was permitted to sit with her at least. Pulling out a chair, he turned it backwards and sat to face her. "Oberon his considering a peace giving. He understands you have ties in the human world. He's offered to bring three of your choice here for you to keep you entertained."

Plopping a strawberry into her mouth, she looked thoughtful for a moment. Really? Anyone? Because if they thought she was bad, just wait till they met a couple of her friends. "Well I'm sure as princess I do have some leverage." She starts, ignoring his comment about bringing people for a moment. "So I demand you eat a banana, I can do that right-daddy?" She was looking at him now-her father, doing her best pretty please look.

Oberon glanced at his daughter, chewing thoughtfully on one of the grapes he was eating before waving his hand. "Very well."

Isaac was slightly astounded, but it would appear their king was pleased with Lydia's acceptance. Reaching for a banana he frowned at it before peeling it open. "Thank you."

Smiling politely Lydia chewed on a few more strawberries, dropping the greens on her plate. "Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent and-" Who else would be useful to her? Someone she could rely on in any situation. "Stiles Stilinski." She finishes with a quick nod of her head. "I want those three here."

With each name, a flash of each face flitted through Isaac's mind, including location. Shit. Did that mean that was places into the pile of his assignments as well? The wolf looked to the Royals and Taitaina nodded. "Very well, all three will be here by tonight, I will deploy the Gilmen by dusk. Until then, I've been charged to take you outside the castle and show you the Wyldewood."

Pushing her plate forward, Lydia let out a small sigh from between her lips. "Of course." Placing her palms against the table, she scooted her chair back, but to her surprise no loud sound was made. "Lead the way then warrior boy." She says once she's standing but before leaving Lydia remembered the others in the room and politely bowed her head. "Thank you for breakfast King Oberon."

"I'm six hundred years old princess, I am far from a boy." Rising as well, the soldier tucks a hand behind his back and bows before starting towards the door of the hall. "Now, the Wyldewood is dangerous, it is important you stay closely to me, is that understood?"

Manicured eyebrows raised up into her hair line but instead of saying anything, she only smirked. Not a boy? Oh really.

"I'm not scared, so with all due respect I'll follow you, but not to closely." If one thing this whole adventure had taught her so far was that she needed to be smart, and they needed to think she was brave and alluring.

He'd only insist once. "Halflings," he muttered shaking his head. At least her bravery was admirable. "This way, castle exit is just down these stairs." Isaac was a little curious however, at the choices she'd made, the three individuals. "May I ask you a question?"

Picking up her dress so it didn't drag as much Lydia did her best to keep up with him as he weaves through the castle hallways. "Only if you promise to never ask if you can ask a question again." She says, with a shrug off her shoulders. "It's kind of annoying."

"I was being polite." But that was all he offered and finally they were stepping through the large golden doors into the outer world. It was like a massive garden, exotic fruit hung from large branches of thick trees, the skin coming in gold and silver, there was a large lake not too far off, that was where Lydia had emerged when she had first arrived and it was where the other would too.

Straight down the walkway was an arch way made of vines and roses. The trod.

"Out of of three you picked, none are the ones who raised you. Why is that?"

Her lips parted slightly, and then closed once more. Of course he'd ask a question that through her off balance. Picking up her pace she stopped in front of a tree that was growing something that looked eerily similar to pears. Reaching up she tugged one free of the stem and ran a finger over the smooth skin of it.

"You could say my parents have more important things to deal with." She knew they loved her and meant well, they'd just never been really close.

"What about your own parents warrior boy? Where are they?"

The wolf frowned. "I've already told you, I am not a boy." But then he saw fit to answer her question. "Mine?" He thought about that for a moment. Where were they indeed. "Dead. My kind is raised for war, there are other's like me in the winter courts. That is where my brother is. We'll probably kill each other one day."

Was he joking? Of course he wasn't. Stepping forward Lydia reached with her hand, her thumb skimming against his cheek. She couldn't help it. The man should feel pain, remorse or even just a little bitterness. Yet she saw nothing on his features, at least nothing that he was giving away. "Well I hope for your sake, the two of you never meet." And without another word, Lydia removed her hand and turned swiftly, biting into the pear(?). "You said your kind, what exactly does that mean? Cause if you tell me you've got hooves on underneath all that armor, it's totally not my fault if I laugh."

Isaac held very still and blinked. Was that...wait. A soft touch, compassion..? He didn't feel anyway about the situation, perhaps she was soft, the princess' heart wasn't steel like his own. He'd been taught that made you vulnerable. "It's been quite sometime since the courts have been involved in all out war. Perhaps it will stay that way."

Watching her take a bite of the zippo he answered yet again.

" Draug." The 'r' rolled and the 'u' was emphasized. "But I believe humans call us Lycan, or werewolf."

So he did turn into a big fluffy animal. She'd definitely take note of that, maybe tease him later about that. "I would say that's impossible but I'm slowly learning nothing is." Though mentally she wondered if he turned into an actual wolf or just grew fangs. "So what does that make me? I'm assuming if I say human you'd laugh."

"I would," not that he did that often. "I'm not exactly sure, you're the halfing princess, you don't have any horns so you're not a saytr... the ears suggest you are closer to elven, like Oberon and Taitainia... the human part of you tip the scales. Have you noticed anything strange about yourself at all?"

"Hold up, ears?" She comments hands automatically going up to feel pointy little tips. "Oh my god I'm a freak." Lydia Martin had always prided herself on her looks. She may be a genius but a pretty face got you much further in life. "I must look like an ugly freak."

Isaac raised an eyebrow looking at her like her IQ was dropped to zero. "Actually, the glamour that was used to hide you is gone now, this is what you really look like." From his shoulder he pulled one of his guards, his armor was polished so finely you could see your own reflection and handed it to her, "I actually prefer you this way Princess, you don't look as plain."

Plain? He had thought she looked plain? Well there really was a first for everything. "I'd say thank you but I'm not quite sure that was a compliment." But still she did look in the mirror, leaning forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. A very pointy elfish ear. Her hair also seemed longer, fuller even in color. The strawberry blonde picking up every ray of light in the garden. Even the green of her eyes was brighter, more vibrant and she'd be lying if she said she didn't think she maybe looked a little better. At least.

Taking the gold back from her, Isaac replaced it back onto his shoulder. "You're welcome. Now this way, towards the arch. The Wyldewood is just beyond the Trod." Although looking at it...it just looked like an arch standing in the middle of the garden.

Dropping the fruit to the floor she made a silent promise to ask Isaac for a book later about all the different kinds in the garden. "Lead the way warrior boy." She says, twisting a free piece of strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

Leading towards the Trod, Isaac held out a hand to her just as they made it in front of its arch. "Please hold on to me. You may let go once we've reached the other side."

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." She says, her tone teasing but doing as she's told, Lydia clasps her fingers around his. "I'm not going to come out soaking again am I?"

"Did you want to?" His face was absolutely straight, he'd tried at a joke. But, that wasn't exactly his specialty, not anymore anyway.

Together they went through and the scene changed. The arch was gone now, the Wyldwood was dense and thick and filled the sounds of all different sorts of animals, some common in the human world, others not at all.

The bright serene feeling of the garden was gone, and in it's place her senses were filled with a dark and very woodsy feel. "Wyldwood." She says barely above a whisper her ears picking up the sounds of multiple animas. She understood now why Isaac had been quick to tell her to stay close, it'd be easy to get lost in a place like this.

"We won't be here long." He explains, releasing her hand. "Oberon wanted you familiar with the glamour here. You'll need it for your magic." Raising his nose for a moment to the air he beckoned to her. "This way."

My magic, of course. Picking up her dress once more, Lydia followed behind him in the direction he was leading her. "Kind of spooky don't you think?" She asks, her mind getting lost in the tall trees around them.

"No." Was the response. "If you're afraid, we can return and try another day." And a finally a smile curled up on his lips.

"Nothing scares me." She says defiantly and probably to his surprise, pushes past him and stomps deeper into the forest. A bunch of stupid trees couldn't scare her, she did live in Beacon Hills after all.

"Princess," Isaac reprimands. "Be careful, some of the trees are-" There was the sound of groaning wood, cracking bark, and the large oak Lydia was strutting quite gracefully passed stood, opening up it's eyes. "YOU STEPPED ON MY ROOT." It's voice was loud it boomed throughout the entire Wood. "...are living."Isaac finishes.

Feeling herself falling back Lydia reached forward in an attempt to stop herself, but only clasped at empty air. "Arg." Came her muffed voice as she found herself laying flat on the ground staring up at a very large, talking tree.

Don't laugh. Isaac laughed so hard he felt like his sides would split. "LITTLE WOLF," Then oak addresses him, lifting Lydia up into the palm of his bark covered hand. "IS THIS YOURS?" Clearing his throat, Isaac placed his gloved hands onto his hips. "Yes, I apologize Silver Leaf, she's only a halfling, first visit."

Any other situation Lydia might actually think he had a nice laugh, a melodious tone to it. But right now she only found it ridiculously annoying. "Do you mind." She says, unsure if she was directing her tone of voice towards Isaac or the giant tree that was holding her prisoner in his bark covered hand. "And no I am not his!"

The Tree Giant turned its face to look at the woman in his palm. "HMPH. TELL HER TO WATCH WHERE IT IS SHE STEPS." Silver Leaf advises, and then he /tossed/ Lydia through the air in Isaac's direction who caught her easily. "I will take care to remind her old friend. She'll learn."

Unable to help the small yelp that came from her lips as she was tossed through the air Lydia automatically wrapped her arms around his neck out of reflex. "Well tell him to not get in the way of my feet." She calls back but upon realizing her position Lydia quickly pushed against his chest. "Put me down now."

"He's a tree, he will always been in your way." Silver Leaf offered a booming laugh before sinking back down again into his original sitting position.

Setting Lydia down onto her feet again, Isaac pulled a stray twig out of her hair. "Do I have to tell you to stay close again?"

"I take it back, I don't like you." She muttered under her breath, but still she did grab onto his upper arm. "Can we go now?"

Sensitive ears caught that, and he almost pointed out that she had never said she did in the first place. "Of course, we're almost to your teacher."

"Lovely." Was her only response and the rest of the journey was done in silence, the only sounds coming from the forrest.

**((So this one was definitely a little longer than the other two and hopefully you enjoyed it just as much.**

**We're getting to meet more characters now which is always so exciting, and hopefully you like Lydia and Isaac as much as I do.**

**As always reviews are always encouraged, be honest, ask questions and just say nice things. It helps give me motivation to edit the stuff.**

**-E)) **


	4. Authors Note

Hey! So I know it's been forever, and I am so sorry. Just kind of got caught up in life, but on a very positive side note the latest chapter will be coming tonight and it will be super long.

I pinky promise!

Xo-E


End file.
